Pirates Amystria
by Lizette Sosa
Summary: 2 undiscovered countries are finally discovered on an island inside the Bermuda Triangle. Spain and England race towards the island to see who claims what. This is the story of what these 2 countries have lived through. I hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1 Spain

**Hello! This is a story about 2 new countries that live on an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. The pirates Spain and England race to go and get them. BTW: This story contains to OC, Amys and Tria (when they are together it is simply Amystria). There is no country actually called Amystria =_= Anyways! The story will have Spain and England switched every chapter so you can see their point of view. There is also vocab at the bottom of the screen if you don't understand parts! Enjoy ^w^**

* * *

**Spain:**

I was getting anxious. The spies I sent where fifteen minutes late. I needed this information. I needed to be able to laugh at that ugly gringo's face!

"Sir!" Sorry we're late!" said two of my spies as they entered huffing into my office.

"So? What did you find?" I demanded.

"The rumors are true mi Señor." One said.

"Well! What are we waiting for? Gather all the supplies we need! Tonight we shall head for the island!" I exclaimed as I ran and grabbed the best coat I had.

* * *

After some nights at sea, it seemed we were getting closer and closer . . . Yet, it all looked the same.

"Any signs of him?" I asked nervously.

"No, mi Señor!" answered someone down at the deck. I couldn't let him get that island at any cost! Either way he has too much. He is as greedy as a cat! More and more power he wants, but can barely handle the neighboring countries! Plus, he just got a new country named America, that should already be a handful! I sighed as I went to my quarters. When I got there, I poured some tequila in my glass. As I started to drink it; a loud BOOM was heard. I ran outside.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"We're under attack mi Señor!" responded a crew member as he loaded canon.

"Maldición! It's that gringo isn't it?" I asked furiously. That moment my question was answered. A big ship appeared out of the mist. The English flag was on the mast of the ship; it was a huge flag."Made to be noticeable." I mumbled to myself annoyed. The ship kept coming closer and closer even though the canon ball's made hole's on the ship. "Prepare to be bordered men!" I warned as I took out my sword and walked towards the edge of the ship.

"Attack!" someone screamed as the British started jumping on my ship. Some of them fell to the ocean as soon as they touched the floorboards of my ship. Spaniard's are best at sword fighting, they should know that.

"You still trying to beat me, aren't you, "amigo." Hahaha!" someone called with a snicker. I turned around rapidly and flung my sword towards . . .

"England!" I belched as my espada hit his sword near his face. "I see you can't even pronounce a simple world like "amigo" right." I said with annoyance as my espada hit his sword near his left leg.

"Why Spain! Sarcasm doesn't fit a tequila and flan lover!" England chuckled, swinging at my chest. I swiftly blocked him, making a blow to England's sword that made him stagger backwards.

"Nor does it fit a man who doesn't know how to cook!" I exclaimed as I flung my espada toward his neck. He blocked it and started to hit my espada maniacally as typical England does when he is frustrated. I blocked all his blows then aimed at his feet. He jumped and before I could retrieve my espada, his feet had landed on it. I quickly did a cartwheel-like kick to his face which made him flinch. He threw his sword at my face but it missed. At that moment, I seized my hand and punched him in the right cheek. He ducked fast and grabbed my sword. I kneed him in the huevos and knocked my espada out of his hand. He tried to reach out for it but I grabbed his am and twisted it behind his back.

"Get off my ship!" I growled.

"Not until you agree that half of the island is mine!" England claimed. I twisted his arm some more in irritation.

"Why should I?" I spat.

"Because. . . Ow!" England yelped.

"Oh! Sorry . . . I mean, why?" I repeated, loosening my grip.

"Because there is a North and South, it's an equal share! You can get either one, but they must never meet for the sake of our agreement!" England responded somewhat nervously. It took me a minute to reply.

"Fine! But I get to pick first!" I growled as I pushed England towards the edge. "Now get off of my ship!" I exclaimed as I threw England to his ship. He would have fallen if his men hadn't caught him. England's ship was in pretty bad shape; as it started to sail away I noticed some of his men had already started repairing some of the damage. I turned around and saw that my ship was a mess. There were swords, bodies, rubbish and a bunch of wood on deck.

"How many casualties?" I asked a crew member.

"Five men on our side and it looks like eight form Señor England's side patron." He answered. I smiled. Ha! That idiot thought he could win. "Estupído!" I thought over and over again. I walked around to give orders to my men.

"Patron, do you need some tea?" asked my second in command.

"No gracias Alejandro, my temper has calmed down." I said with a warm smile. Alejandro always was concerned about something, but this time I understood why. When I can't control my temper, I go into a murderous state. People call it my "conquistador" mode. It rarely happens because I am extremely cautious about it. I'm usually in a good mood so I don't have to worry too much. "I'm going to rest Alejandro, please take care of the rest of the crew." I said with a sigh.

"Si, mi Señor." He said as he went to help the crew.

The next day around noon we hit land! I scurried down the stars and off the ship. I was nervous and excited. I wanted to meet this new country. I wanted to teach him or her my ways. I mean, it was great to have an underling! Romano was once my underling and at first it was hard but then it turned out great. I started searching, wondering if the country would become my friend. Then I saw a shadow. I started walking up to the shadow. It became clearer each step I took. It looked like a girl . . .

* * *

I was right. It WAS a girl. "She's pretty!" that was my first thought. I came closer and realized she had just woken up from sleeping underneath a palm tree. She had tan skin, green bright eyes, brown hair that curled at the end (the color really complemented her green eyes, made them seem brighter), wearing shorts and a white shirt that was kind of ripped. She looked like she was around the age of twelve or eleven. Everything about her I liked, even her small stature. I had to say something . . . !

"Hola! Que felicidad me da de verte y me da muchísimo gusto en conocerte! Me llamo España, vengo de un lugar leyos de aquí!" I exclaimed while doing hand motions because she looked real confused. Should I keep talking in Spanish or talk in English?

. . .

Well English is the universal language . . . (damn that stupid England!) I decided to repeat everything I said in English.

"Hi! What joy it gives me to see you and it's a real pleasure to meet you! My name is Spain, I come from a place far from here!" I said with a smile, hoping she understood me this time. It looked like did, so I continued talking and did some more hand motions. "I am here to take you to where I live!" I explained while pointing at my ship.

"Oh, okay." The girl said in a daze.

. . .

"Well then, follow me!" I cheered. I couldn't contain my joy. I grabbed her hand and led her to my ship. She starred at the ship while we walked up to it. "Beautiful isn't it?" I blurted out with pride. She nodded while still keeping her eyes on the ship. "I call my ship 'Anna Maria'; it's one of my finest ships! It is very strong and can bounce off cannonballs! And, and the girl at the tip of the ship is a fairy. A magical and beautiful creature. It's better than sirens." I kept blabbing on about my ship until we came up on deck. She was very interested in the ship, I mean, she paid attention to my blabbering . . . no one pays attention except Greece to my blabbing. I was growing very fond of her.

At dinner we threw a banquet for her as a surprise. She couldn't believe that so much food could exist in this world. My crew danced and sang for her. She was getting the hang of things rather quickly. I got up and walked towards her and some drunken crew members dancing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked with a gentlemanly voice.

"Well! I would love to mi Señor!" exclaimed a drunken crew member as he tried to grab my hand, falling on his face in the process. B

"I meant the young lady." I exclaimed, suppressing the sound of annoyance in my voice. I reached my hand out towards her and she smiled. She got up and grabbed my hand tightly as I showed her to the dance floor.

"Um. . . Big hermano Spain, I know very little about dancing." She said while hiding her face of embarrassment.

"Haha! No worries!" I reassured her with a wink and a smile. "Just follow my lead, pequeña." I spun her around as I put my hand above her waist. Her face was full of astonishment. The crew was playing a tango-ish music. At first she was stumbling and stepping on my feet, but after a few songs she was as good as me. . . well me when I was her age. A few songs later I told the crew to clean up and go to bed.

"Come on chiquita; let me take you to your room." I had ordered Alejandro to divide my living area into two with a sliding wooden door in the middle of the room. "you will live in my quarters while we are on this ship; when we get to my house you shall have your own room . . . I you want we can connect our rooms." I said casually, intentionally not looking at her face because I sensed she was blushing.

"Um. . . I think that I'll decide that later big hermano. . ." she stuttered, looking down as she started to walk to her side of the room. I followed and showed her the bed, closet, and wardrobe. I took her pajama's out and placed them on her bed.

"This shall be your nightwear, put it on." I commented as I turned around so she could change. It was getting awkward so I decided to ask her name since I still didn't know it. Haha! I was blushing and I don't know why.

"Chiquita, what's your name?" I asked, wondering if I should turn around yet.

"It's Tria, big hermano Spain." She answered. . . . Tria! Tria, I like the sound of it! "You can turn around now España." She said as she tapped m on the back. I turned around and almost gasped to see her in a nightgown. Dresses made her look even more beautiful.

"Tria? Que lindo! I like it. Tria, do you want me to brush and braid your hair? Women tell me that it helps girls sleep better, I mean. . . it's probably your first time on a ship right?" I said hopefully.

'Si, that would help hermano.' She said while she went to sit at her dresser to sit on the stool. I grabbed the brush on the dresser and started brushing her long brown hair, braiding it gently and adding a blue ribbon at the end.

"There! Now have wonderful dreams mi pequeña." I said with a sweet, gentle voice so that she could calm down. I slid the door close and sot on my bed. I sighed while I took my boots off and started changing into my nightwear. I blew the candles out and went tucked myself into bed. This is a great start to my friendship with Tria!

* * *

**Welp! I hope you liked the story! This was written by a close friend of mine who is Spain in our Hetalia group(: For everyone who doesn't speak Spanish, here are the words in English:**

**Gringo = Mean way to say white person**

**Espada = Sword**

**Señor = what you call someone older/superior**

**Huevos = eggs (but in this case, balls)**

**Stupido = Stupid**

**Hermano = Brother**

**Pequeña** = **small/little one**

**España = Spain**

**Que lindo! = How pretty!**

**Maldición = Damnit! (etc.)  
**

**Feel free to send me a message if there are words you don't understand or I forgot some words(: Please review and subscribe :D**


	2. Chapter 2 England

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 2 for everyone(: This chapter is in England's point of view. Keep in mind that since they are 2 different countries/people, there are 2 different versions of what exactly happened. Believe in which over one you would like (I like England's version better, and I'm not just saying that because I actually wrote this one;3) Anyways! Hope you like it! Message me if there is a word that you don't understand (There really shouldn't be considering England speaks English XD) **

**England:**

I was sipping on some tea while smoothing butter onto my biscuit, when two of my security officers barged into the room.

"Mr. England!" shouted the man on the right. The room was silent for a moment.

"Well. . . What is it?" I asked somewhat annoyed. The men looked at each other before answering.

"Jason is here to see you." One finally answered, making me sigh.

"Jason who?" I questioned calmly, taking another sip from my tea.

"Captain Jason from ship 12." At the sound of that, I almost completely sputtered the tea from right out of my mouth.

"He's supped to be dead, isn't he? I thought he was lost inside the Bermuda Triangle, forever to be unfound years ago?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I assure you," a man chuckled as he marched into my office, "I am very much alive." I gasped when I saw him, jumping up out of my comfortable chair.

"Jason! Where have you been?" I asked the man in his mid-forties. "Last time I say you, you were in your late-twenties, promising me some gold!" I exclaimed as I walked up to him.

"I found an island." He told me flatly.

"Well, there are plenty of islands." I sighed.

"No, Mr. England, you don't understand. This island was inhabited by two countries. They are young and undiscovered." It took me a few moments until I realized where he was going with this conversation.

"Which means more land for me!" I cried happily. Jason nodded.

"No one knows about the island or my return." He explained.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I smiled. "Oh! And thank you for the information. Don't worry, this won't go unnoticed." I chuckled before grabbing my hat and my coat.

* * *

The notes Jason gave were fantastic! It would take us 3 days to get to the islands if we stay on this track. I am not going to lie though, I am very nervous that someone will find out. I have a feeling that that git Spain is on to me. I have plenty of soldiers on my ship, and I made sure to embers Jason to keep his mouth shut, but I still can't shake this feeling of uneasiness. And of course, I had a right to be uneasy. I was sitting in my quarters when I heard a shout from above. I ran up the stars and saw a group of crew mates pointing to something in the water. I pulled out my spyglass from inside my coat to get a better look.

"Damn it! I knew something bad was going to happen!" I cursed as I snapped the telescope close and returned it to my coat. "Get the canon's ready! Prepare for battle! Make sure to have our best swordsmen on the front line!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my own sword.

"Are we boarding the ship, Mr. England?" my second-hand-man, William, asked. It took a simple glare for him to understand. "Understood. I'll get the wooden planks so we can board." With that he walked off, grabbing a couple of crew men as he went. We approached the Anna Maria faster than I expected. Even so, everyone was at their ready. I gave the signal, and a few seconds later I heard a satisfying BOOM. Soon the canon's from both ships were shooting simultaneously. The ship was shaking but that didn't stop me. As soon as we were close enough, we dropped the planks and began to board. I knew instantly that we weren't going to win the fight. But it didn't matter to me, as long as I secured at least half of the island. I saw my men pushed off the ship, and as I searched for my enemy, I counted in my head. _1. . . 2. . .3. . .4. . . _We had lost 4 men in at least 10 minutes. This battle was going to be over quickly. I rushed over to where I saw a man wearing the cheapest coat I had ever seen.

"I see you're still trying to beat me, aren't you 'amigo'?" I chuckled. The look on Spain's face was priceless! He turned around, actually SHOCKED to see me, even though I'm pretty sure he knew I was there! I mean, it's not like the English flag was hard to spot or anything. He flung his sword towards my face, and I blocked it almost effortlessly.

"England!" He squealed like a little girl. "I see that you can't even pronounce a word like 'amigo' right." He said flatly. This time he swung the sword at my legs but I dodged it once again.

"Excuse me, what was that? I could hardly understand you with your bad English and that terrible accent of yours." I smiled. I laughed at his expression as he took another swing at me; annoying this guy was way too easy.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry; will you teach me the correct way to talk like a gringo?" Spain spat, lunging towards me, taking another swing at my legs.

"Why Spain! Sarcasm doesn't fit a tequila and flan lover!" I chuckled, dodging his blow. I thrusted my sword towards his chest, but he blocked it, the wound of metal hitting metal echoing in my ears.

"Nor does it fit a man who can't cook!" Spain spat pissed. He lunged at my neck and I had barely missed the blade.

"_This wanker is actually trying to kill me!" _I thought, my anger and blood rising. I began to swing my sword over and over again, trying to at least nick him, but he blocked every single blow. Frustrated, I swung some more, and just when I was going to hit him, he threw his sword at my feet. If I hadn't saw him, he would have chopped my legs off! But I did, and just before he could reach out for his sword, landed on top of it. I smirked as he looked up at me, anger filling his eyes. All of a sudden, he jumped up and took a cheap shot at my face, kicking me hard and making me drop my sword in the process. I stepped off his sword, if only for a moment, and he quickly reclaimed it. The stupid idiot threw the sword, AGAIN, this time aiming for my face. I moved quickly and the sword landed on the deck only a few feet away. This time he tried to punch me, but I dodged it swiftly, picking up the sword as I stood up. Let's just say he wasn't very happy with my hands on his sword, considering he kicked me with al his might in my. . . well. . . my "soft spot" if you know what I mean. I was so mad that I threw his sword to the floor, spitting on it for good measure. He didn't like this either; as soon as he saw me, he grabbed my hand and forced it behind my back. Who did he think he was, a bloody police officer?

"Get off my ship!" he spat, pushing me towards the plank that still connected the two boas.

"Not until you promise me half the island first." I said flatly. I felt his grip strengthen in hesitation.  
"W-why should I?" he asked shyly.

"Because," I explained, kicking his shin so he would loosen his grip. "There is a North and a South. Neither of them knows each other, and it would be highly beneficial for both of us." I finished. By now, he had completely let go of my hand. The naïve little pirate took a couple moments to think before answering.

"Fine. But I get to choose first" he said finally, staring at me to see if I would deny it.

"Why, of course!" I smirked as I walked towards the plank. "Just make sure to keep the countries separate, and we have a deal!" Before he could answer, I had already left with my men and began repairing the damage to my ship.

"Should we wait 'til they pick a side before we sail?" William asked as he walked up behind me.

"Tell the Captain that we are heading North. Knowing him, he will probably pick the South like last time." I said flatly. William nodded and walked off towards the direction of the cabin that held the captain. I whistled as I headed towards my quarters for a cup of Earl Grey tea. The day had gone better than I expected.

* * *

The directions that Jason gave us was fairly accurate; we had arrived there in no time. The island was beautiful, and I was so proud to know that half of it would soon be mine. I had just got off my boat when a strange looking girl came up to me. It only took me a minute to realize what was strange, she was the country I had come to claim. I introduced myself and explained to her why I was here but it was quite obvious she didn't understand a word I was saying. She had her head cocked to the die like a puppy dog, which made her blond hair look longer than it was. I finally dropped my pride and began using body movements, hoping that soon she would understand.

"I had a captain that was lost at sea for a while. He came home and told me about this exquisite island." I explained. After a while, she began to nod her head as if she understood. "His name was Jason-"

"Jason?" she asked in the cutest way, her eyes getting bigger in recognition. I nodded my head and she smiled. "Jason was here for a while. It took some time to find the right materials to rebuild his ship." I stared at her in disbelief. I'm pretty sure my face had an expression much like Spain's, idiotic and shocked; I knew this because the pre-teen was laughing at me. For some reason, this girl reminded me of someone. . . I just don't remember who.

"I learn languages fast." She explained, giggling. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well, now that you are an English expert, why don't I tell you why I'm here?" I chuckled, placing my hand on her back, showing her the path down the beach so we could talk. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"America!" I turned to look at her, but instead there stood America, young and cute all over again. I blinked my eyes again furiously, and sure enough the little blonde haired, green eyes girl was back. I shook my head in confusion.

"I'm sorry; I was distracted for a second. What did you say your name was again?" I questioned awkwardly.

"Amys." She repeated. She looked down at the water as it came up to touch her toes.

"Well, Miss Amys, I came all this way to let you know that I would like to help you survive." I smiled. She turned around and gave me a funny look.

"And how are you going to do that?" She questioned.

"Well, I am a country like you. I can help support you and make sure that your people are safe." I answered. She nodded happily, as if to give me approval. By then, we had turned around and began walking back towards the ship.

"Does that mean you're going to take me somewhere on that big ship of yours?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Why, of course!" I chuckled "There are plenty of things you haven't seen in this world!" we had just reached the front of the ship when Amys stopped dead in her tracks.

"Umm . . . can I ask you something?" she asked shyly. I couldn't help but chuckle at her shyness I nodded my head, signaling her to continue on with her question. She looked up at me then down to the sand on her feet. "Well . . . what's your name?" she asked me, blushing.

"Well, Dear me! It seems I have forgotten my manners!" I laughed. "My name is England, but you can call me Big Brother if you like." She nodded her head again before looking at me once more.

"One more thing!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" I laughed at her enthusiasticness.

"What is that on the front of your boat?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh at her question.

"That, my dear girl, is a Flying Mint Bunny." I explained. I watched as she stared at the creature then back at me, confusion and terror written all over her face.

"Now, now. Let's not scare off the poor little girl, okay Mr. England?" William chuckled as he walked up to us. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't resist the urge to laugh along with him. "And who might this be?" William asked as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Her name is Amys." I told him when she failed to answer. She nodded her head and shook his hand awkwardly.

"H-hi . . ." she said softly. Both William and I chuckled at her shyness

"Well Amys, would you like a tour of our ship?" William asked as he squatted down to her eye level. She nodded her head happily. William looked at me for approval, and I nodded my head to let him know I was fine with it. He stood up and grabbed Amys's hand to show her the way. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight; such a tall man holding the hand of a little girl.

"Are you coming Big Brother?" Amys called, turning around to face me with a big grin on her face.

There! It happened again! Instead of Amys, I caught a glimpse of tiny America smiling at me. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of him. Once again, I saw Amys sanding there a confused look on her face.

"I'm coming! You two go on ahead without me, okay?" I called out to her. She looked up at William, and then nodded her head sadly. I couldn't go on the ship, at least not now. Not until I cleared my head of that bloody git.

* * *

**Welp, hope you liked it! I know that Spain's chapter ended farther into the story, but since I added so much detail and such (and I was having writers block onto what was going to happen next) I stopped right here Spain's chapter is next, and I hope that the next England chapter will catch up with it. Please follow and review(: Thanks! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Spain

The next few days on the ship were quite interesting. Tria learned Spanish in a matter of two days. She still needs help with her grammar, but other than that you wouldn't think that she isn't Spaniard. . . Well . . . her skin color gives it away and the ways she stumbles when she walks in heels. Tria complains sometimes about it, but I keep telling her that ladies wear dresses and boys wear pants. I do let her wear crew member clothes two times a week but Alejandro says I'm too soft on her. Alejandro scolds me on Tria's table manners, but I don't think he understands that she used to be a savage.

"Well I'm not going to be the one embarrassed when you present her to the countries." He always tells me. Hahaha! The thing is, he used to be exactly the same when I took him from the streets . . . maybe he sees himself in Tria.

Even so, we are both worried about her safety. The other night some pirates attacked the ship and during the raid Tria hid in a corner between two barrels. One of the pirates found her and she threw a barrel at him. She then began to scream her head off as she ran towards me. She grabbed on to me like there was no tomorrow. It's cute and all but try fighting with a girl gripping on the left side of your coat.

After the fight, she refused to eat. She told me she wanted to go straight to bed, but only if I stayed by her side until she fell asleep. The poor girl was sweating and gasping for air in her sleep. I can't help but let my mind tighten around the thought that she was traumatized.

I staid by her side with a towel in my hand. Once in a while, when the fits got bad, I would stroke her cheek whispering "Esta bien pequeña (its ok little one), have sweet dreams." Only then would her fits stop, but only for an hour or so. I didn't sleep the whole night knowing that I could help Tria feel relaxed, if only for a little bit, kept me going.

After she had awakened, I informed her of the sword fighting lessons she will be having on the deck later on today. She, of course, protested.

"Ugh! But I don't want to, Big Hermano! I wanna draw the sea some more." Even so, I told her that the training will begin after el almuerzo (lunch). I was initially going to train her, but I was too tired to even think about it. That, and according to Alejandro, I would have let her win. It was somewhat amusing to see the scowl on her face as I trotted my way down to my quarters for a nap.

I woke with a start; Tria's cursing bellowed through the walls about Alejandro's 'cheating'.

"Alejandro! Stop being such a pinché pendejo (stupid bitch) and grow some huevos (balls)! I'm going to defeat you no matter what!" she exclaimed with rage.

"Well, princesita (princess), you can't even hold an espada (sword) properly, doubt you can stab me or even swing it around!" Alejandro taunted as I made my way to the deck. I'm guessing that taunting worked because Tria exploded and ran towards him, dragging along the small metal sword. Tria lifted the sword towards Alejandro's head but missed, the weight taking her down, leaving a dent in the wooden deck floor. But that didn't stop Tria. She tried to swing the sword aiming at Alejandro's feet. It was an excellent strategy considering she was already down on the floor. Alejandro jumped, dodging the espada at his feet completely. He kicked it with ease, far from Tria's reach.

"Hahaha! Que te digo?!" (What did I say?!) You're useless with an espada. Now if you train daily, you might get somewhere Chiquita." Alejandro assured her with a chuckle.

"Humph! I don't believe you! I only trust Big Hermano." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, I'm honored by that statement Linda (pretty) but you know cursing on this ship isn't aloud!" I scolded. To my surprise, she wasn't upset at all. As soon as she saw me, her face lightened up with a big smile and she ran to hug me. "Looks like you already started training!" I commented as I ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Ya basta! (stop it!) You know I hate when people mess up my hair." Tria protested, trying to slap my hands away.

"She's got the heart but lacks the strength to fight." Alejandro informed, picking up Tria's sword. "She needs to control her temper though." Alejandro commented jokingly.

"I'll work on that with her Alejandro, gracias." I stated while glaring at Tria. She hid her face in embarrassment and ran towards her room.

After dinner I saw Tria speaking to Alejandro. She was bowing her head down and Alejandro was . . . chuckling I guess. After a few moments of discussion, he led her into the arsenal room. My curiosity took over me and I decided to go and spy on them. Through a small crack in the door, I saw Tria trying to pick up multiple espadas. Alejandro said "Buenas Noches" (Good Night) and left, to whom he said good night to I am not sure. Even so, I kept watching her try to grab a sword properly. I sighed as I watched her. She's never going to learn like that. . . I gave up and walked into the room.

"Mira pequeña (look little one), you don't grab the sword as if it were a turkey leg. You grab it like this." I instructed while putting her hands in the right position. With a simple change in hand position she began to giggle.

"Oh! Big Hermano! This feels a lot easier!" she exclaimed happily as she swung the sword around. When she saw a dummy in the corner of the room, she ran to it and began hitting it with all her strength. She wasn't hitting any particular spot so the swings were wild. One of her attempts had missed and the espada flew towards my chest. Luckily I caught it just in time, the blade hitting my left hand.

"Ay! Perdón, perdón (sorry, sorry) Big Hermano!" Tria exclaimed frantically as a couple drops of blood fell to the floor. I could tell she was on a verge of tears, so I quickly hid my left hand behind my back and rapped my right arm around her.

"Shh, todo esta bien (everything is alright). I'm alright Tria." I whispered reassuringly as she gripped onto me. "ALEJANDRO!" I yelled. I heard hasty footsteps then saw him barge into the room, a hint of sleepiness still in his eyes.

"España!(Spain!) What's the matter?!" he exclaimed with a panicked voice. With my right hand I did a "Shush" motion.

"Get a crew member to escort Tria to her room and get me un Medico (a doctor)." I ordered calmly, still hugging Tria.

"Si, mi Señor." He mumbled as he scurried to get some help. My left hand was throbbing with pain but I held it in as much as I could. There was no need to freak Tria out more.

"Ven aca Chiquita (come her little girl)" A crew mate said softly. He took her hand and escorted her out of the room. As soon as I and Alejandro were alone I cursed in pain.

"Shit! A-Alejandro!" I murmured in agony. El Medico (the doctor) brought me a chair to sit on as he grabbed my hand. I held my breath as he placed the alcohol on my hand to disinfect it. It burned but I had felt much more pain then this. My hand felt completely numb by the time the doctor rapped the bandages around it. I clenched my right hand as I tried to ignore the pain in my left. I turned to Alejandro who was mumbling something underneath his breath.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You've become too soft España!" Alejandro repeated angrily. In all my days, I've only seen him get angry a handful of times. "You let Tria get away with mostly anything, you're spoiling her! What happened to the great España?! Yes you cared for others, but were stern to your people. B-but now you disgraced yourself! Battling pirates with a child clinging by your side?!" Alejandro exclaimed, exasperated. I couldn't help but flinch at the anger in his voice and the glare in his eyes. He sighed and looked away, as if disappointed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Me? SOFT?! That's, that's . . . that's Mierda! (shit!)

Alejandro said his goodnight's and stormed off into his cabin. El Medico gave me some pain killers to take before I myself went of towards my bedroom. I was just about to step into my room when I decided to check on Tria. When I arrived she was already long asleep, the candle light on her desk still lit. There were streaks of tears visible on her checks and she had a pained expression on her face.

"Don't worry Tria, todo esta bien (everything's alright) ." I whispered as a placed a kiss on her cheek. The pain ceased to exist on her face, and I couldn't help but smile. I called goodnight as I blew out her candle, a small shuffling noise making my heart skip a beat. I walked back to my room and fell onto my bed. I was too tired to even change; I simply just kicked my shoes off. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I was too distracted. My hand was throbbing, for the pain killers had only started to take effect, and Alejandro's words repeated themselves endlessly in my mind. _Maybe I am too soft on her . . . _were my last thoughts as I dozed off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 England

By the time I made my way back to the ship, the sun had already begun to set. When I reached the deck I noticed that the ship was ready to sail, and all they were waiting for was for their leader to come and give orders. I walked up to the tip of the boat, starring down at the island which was now mine. I have to say, the island looked even more glorious with the wonderful pinks and oranges caressing the landscape.

"Big Brother!" I turned to see Amys skipping towards me, a smile plastered to her lips. "What took you so long?" She questioned happily.

"Uh, sorry little one, I got distracted while I was walking around." I bluffed as I smiled at her. She nodded her head as if she understood what I had meant.

"While you were gone, William showed me your whole ship! I have to say, I've never seen something so.. so.. so big! Not even Jason's ship was as grand as this one!" she exclaimed.

"Well, she is my pride and joy." I chuckled, caressing the wood of the deck. After a few moments of hesitation, she looked up at me with a blush on her cheeks.

"Mr. England, sir. The place where we are going…" she mumbled, trailing off at the end.

"Where we are going is an island, much like this one! But it is by far not as beautiful as you." I smiled, ruffling her hair. This seemed to have embarrassed her even more, for her face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"D-do you think people will accept me there?" she questioned softly.

"Why, of course!" I said shocked. "You are my little sister now! Why wouldn't they accept you?!" I assured her. This seemed to make her very happy as she giggled with excitement.

"If you say so!" she laughed, making me chuckle as well.

"Mr. England, we are ready to sail." called William as he walked up to us.

"Very well, set our course for home." I demanded calmly. He nodded and instructed a crew member to tell the Captain on the course to take.

"We also have prepared quarters for the young girl." William informed me.

"Where exactly are her quarters?" I asked. I vaguely remember the fact that all of our cabins were filled with crew and soldiers, and none of which were suitable for a young lady.

"Because of the tight fit, we found it best to keep the girl in your quarters." He explained nervously. I glared at William then stole a glance at Amys.

"And where the bloody hell am I supposed to sleep?" I demanded anxiously.

"Why, we would never deprive Mr. England of his quarters!" he remarked. "We were just suggesting that the girl stay with you." I was about to argue when Amys butted in.

"Really?! I really get to stay with Big Brother?!" she called happily. "I've never had a Big Brother before, let alone ride on a ship!" she giggled. "I am so very happy!" she gave me a tight hug and I kind of just stood there, too shocked to say anything.

"Then let me show you where you will be staying." William chuckled, winking at me before he left.

I sighed as I trailed behind them. My mind was already jumbled up with just speaking to the girl, now I am going to have to live with her for the next three days?! I guess it's not entirely a bad thing. This gives me time to get to know her better, as well as teach her proper English etiquette. We rounded the corner and entered my cabin; I heard Amys gasp in surprise.

"It's so big!" she giggled, prancing around the room. "What's this?" she asked as she jumped upon my bed.

"That is where you will be sleeping." I informed her as I took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Woah! It's so soft and comfortable! This is waaay better then the bundle of hay I've been sleeping on!" she giggled, stretching her whole body in the middle of the bed. Then all of a sudden, she sat straight up. "On my island, people have their own bundle of hay to sleep on, unless they are mates. Is it different for you?" she asked, looking around trying to find the other bed.

"Um, no. it is the same in my country as well, but due to certain circumstances, we will be sharing a bed." I explained awkwardly. She nodded her head and tried to seem cool about it, but the blush on her cheeks gave away her true feelings. "If it really bothers you too much, I can always bunk with William." I bargained, seeing as her face continued to redden. At the sound of that, she instantly began to shake her head.

"I don't mind at all, Big Brother." She mumbled softly, making both me and William chuckle.

"Now that that is settled, how about we go get some dinner?" I winked at her. She starred up at me as I stuck my hand out. She smiled and grabbed my hand tightly, never letting go once as we made our way to the dinning room.

Dinner was absolutely fascinating! Although Amys' table manners were atrocious, she made up with it with the stories of her people. She told us of her culture and her beliefs. She also told us about the fun she had when Jason had washed upon the island, his broken ship in tow. It was marvelous, really. She had seemed to be enjoying herself too, although it seemed like she was eating only the fruit that we scavenged from her island. I guess her taste buds haven't accustomed to the English food yet. The night was fantastic; it was only when we had to go off to bed when things took a dramatic turn.

"Here are some clothes that you can put on to sleep in. I'm sorry there is no shower, you'll have to wait until we get to England for that." I explained, placing a set of woman pajamas on the bed. She nodded and grabbed the clothes, taking it to the other side of the bed. "Don't worry! I won't peek!" I assured her as I turned around and faced the wall. After a few moments of awkward silence, I heard a small whimper.

"Um, Mr. England…" she called.

"Yes, what is it my love?" I called after her.

"I seem to be having trouble putting on this shirt…" she explained awkwardly. I sighed, _of course this would happen._

"Yes, yes, ok. I'm turning around now, ok?" I didn't hear anything so I assumed she nodded. I turned around slowly, opening my eyes little by little. She was hiding behind a long mirror, only her face was peeking out.

"Come Amys, let me help you so we can be off to bed." I sighed. She nodded as she mumbled something, stepping out from behind the mirror. I've never seen such a tangled up shirt in my life! I tried my best to hold in my amusement, but not much to my prevail. I chuckled as I untangled her from the tangles of cloth. It took only a few moments to straighten out her shirt and have it on properly.

"Thank you." She said bowing in embarrassment.

"No problem!" I assured her, ruffling her hair. "It's not like it's the first time I've done this." I chuckled. I saw her glance up at me, her head cocked to the side like before.

"What do you mean?" she asked. It was only then that I realized what I had said.

"Oh, it's nothing my darling!" I reassured her, hugging her softly. "just a slip of the tongue." I felt her nodding her head against my chest and chuckled.

"Now time for bed!" I called, picking her up and placing her on the bed. She giggled as she crawled under the covers. I myself crawled underneath the covers, tickling her when she got to close for comfort. This worked against what I was planning, because she continued to do so. Eventually I just let her nuzzle next to me, sleep barely letting me open my eyes. I turned to blow out the candle, the warmth of someone next to me giving me awkward chills. I was just about to doze off when I heard her say something.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Big Brother." mumbled Amys as she trailed off to sleep. With that simple sentence, my mind was thrown into frenzy. Memories of the past to the present, all the way to the known future came rushing to my mind. _"You used to be so big…" _I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

For the next two nights it was exactly the same. She would cuddle next to me in a half-circle, her hands delicately placed against my chest. It was weird for me to have such a young one next to me again. These two nights kept my mind revolving around the other wanker I used to take care of. Needless to say, I didn't get very much sleep those nights.

I had initially thought of taking a nap during the day, but the days were so lively. Amys is a very ambitious girl. By now I'm pretty sure she's been everywhere on my ship, trying to do anything that she could. She's helped the cook with dinner, Rocko (crew mate) with swabbing the deck, and she's even barged into a sword fight between me and William. It was amusing to see such a little girl trying various tasks.

The only task she disliked doing was standing on deck and taking etiquette lessons. She refuses to wear corsets and hates the thought of heels completely. Her table manners were beginning to look somewhat decent and just her manners in general increased a lot. I was in the middle of teaching her how to sit properly when a small drizzle flushed the deck.

"We're almost home!" cheered Rocko happily. He was easily the biggest man on ship and his booming voice could be heard throughout the ship. Men began to cheer happily, the thought of seeing their families again making them twice as enthusiastic. Amys was cheering as well, her face showing both enthusiasm and nervousness.

"We shouldn't be having drizzle when we can't even see the shoreline." William pointed out softly behind me. I glanced at him and back to the ocean. He was right. I walked calmly to the point of the ship and took out my spyglass. Sure enough, dark clouds began to engulf the skies. I walked back to Amys just as calmly I had left and nodded to William who instantly began to take action.

"Mr. England, what's happening?" Amys asked nervously as I ushered her down to my cabin.

"Just a few rainstorms passing by. The deck is going to be very busy, so stay clear okay?" she nodded her head, clenching my hand tightly. As soon as I sat her down on the bed, I told her that I had to go back on deck to give orders. Her face completely fell and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Please, stay here with me Big Brother!" she pleaded, shaking her head vigorously. I looked at her then back at the door. Just then a large clap of thunder filled the room. Amys instantly ran and hid under the covers. Ahhh, I understand now. She was afraid of thunder. I sighed as I walked up to the bed and the small shivering figure underneath the blankets. I was trying my best to comfort her when William barged into the room.

"Mr. England, we need you on deck!" he exclaimed as soon as he walked in.

"William, I trust you can give the orders in my place." I sad flatly. He took one hard look at me and finally assessed the problem. He nodded then left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Come, my love. There's nothing to be afraid of." I said soothingly as I went beneath the covers with her. As soon as I got close to her another clap of thunder sounded off in the room. I was shocked into stillness when Amys grasped me tightly, her arms tight around my waist and her head against my chest. I tried to comfort her as much as I could, but I could do nothing to stop her bad shakes. I held her tightly, ignoring the spots of tears that coated my shirt.

She told me thunderstorms used to attack her island, leaving her people in chaos. She was alone on the island, and no one was there to comfort her. When she was a lot younger, before they thought of bundles of hay to sleep on, she would sleep under a large oak tree. Supposedly the winds were so bad that the tree was uprooted and nearly smashed her to death. I sighed as I held her tighter. This had obviously traumatized her.

I tried everything I could think of; telling fairytales, speaking of England and its beauty, as well as just trying to comfort her with silly words. At a last resort I decided to sing a song that was passed down from generation to generation in my country. To my surprise, Amys began to sing along, her sound muffled between my chest and the blanket. It took me quiet a few moments to realize that our words weren't matching up, even though the melodies were. She was speaking in her people's tongues and it was the most marvelous thing ever. After a few verses, her shakes began to settle down as well as the rocking of the boat. The sea had finally seemed to settle and Amys' grip began to loosen. Another ten minutes later, William walked into the room explaining that all had gone well and that we would reach the port at London in a couple hours. I nodded and was about to tell Amys of the good news, but she was fast asleep. I would have woken her up but she looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sighed. There was no way I could leave without her waking up as well. So I laid there with her, her arms still pulled tightly around me. For the first time in three days, I slept peacefully and happily; not one thought of America protruding my thoughts.


End file.
